


Moonbeams

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Victor and Yuuri being cute and domestic, set after episode ten, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: When you win gold, I'm going to marry you, Yuuri.' Victor said softly, running a hand gently through Yuuri's hair and a small smile graced his face.'And if I don't win gold?' He asked, not sounding worried, his eyes still closed and voice thick with sleep.'Then I will marry you anyway.' Victor replied, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead and Yuuri hummed softly, reaching up to where he assumed Victor's face was and stroking it gently, looping his arm around his neck and pulling him close.





	

The curtains in their hotel room were pulled closed, though the moonlight shone through nonetheless, a sliver of light thrown across the floor and bed, across Yuuri's face as he laid with his eyes closed.

'When you win gold, I'm going to marry you, Yuuri.' Victor said softly, running a hand gently through Yuuri's hair and a small smile graced his face.

'And if I don't win gold?' He asked, not sounding worried, his eyes still closed and voice thick with sleep.

'Then I will marry you anyway.' Victor replied, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead and Yuuri hummed softly, reaching up to where he assumed Victor's face was and stroking it gently, looping his arm around his neck and pulling him close.

Victor nestled his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck and Yuuri stroked his hair softly, gently tugging on the strands at the nape of his neck before stilling his movements and sighing contentedly.

'Yuuri?' Victor said a few minutes later, and Yuuri grunted softly in response.

'Sleep, Victor.' He said, his voice slurred with tiredness and he put his other arm around Victor's side, stroking his thumb over Victor's thin t-shirt until his breathing evened out and he seemed to be asleep.

From where Victor laid against Yuuri, his hair tickled his nose, but Yuuri didn't move for he didn't want to wake Victor, he simply scrunched his nose up momentarily and blew gently upwards at his nose, pressing a light kiss to the top of Victor's head and letting his mind fall quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just self indulgence after episode ten aired that I never got round to posting
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
